


And I will follow where this takes me

by Peralta_steinfeld



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:17:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peralta_steinfeld/pseuds/Peralta_steinfeld
Summary: Another one of those fake dating tropes...I couldn't help myself.Beca and Chloe get into a complicated situation, which Beca thinks will be easy...but will it? Or will it be difficult to pretend to be in love with someone you really are in love with?





	1. I don’t think she’s interested buddy.

**Author's Note:**

> Ooooooh! Another fake relationship trope!   
> I love writing these..

‘Want to grab a table? I'll get the drinks.’ Beca shooed Chloe away, standing in line at the coffee shop waiting to be served.

Chloe nodded, waltzing over to a free table.

Beca had made her way up the line, finally getting their drinks, and turned around to see the redhead having a conversation with a young guy. As Beca approached them, Chloe glanced over her shoulder looking visibly uncomfortable talking to this dude.

The brunette, got closer to her friend, putting her drinks down. Without thinking, Beca put her arm around her waist.

‘Hey babe. Can I help you?’ The last part was directed at the guy, as Beca ignored the confused look on Chloe’s face.

‘I’m just talking to your friend here.’ He nodded pointedly at Chloe, a smirk on his face.

Beca rolled her eyes. ‘You mean my girlfriend? Yeah, funnily enough I don’t think she’s interested buddy.’

The guy shifted awkwardly, the smirk instantly disappearing. He took a moment to decide on whether to carry on or leave, before finally deciding that the latter was the best option and left with a quick nod of the head.

Chloe turned and grinned, giving Beca a quick kiss on the cheek, causing Beca to blush slightly. ‘My knight in shining armour.’

‘Chloe!’ A voice beside them called out.

They both whipped around to find who it was.

‘Mom?’ Chloe frowned. ‘What are you still doing here? I thought you were going back?’

‘Well I had enough time for a quick coffee before I went home.’ The woman smiled at her daughter. ‘Although it seems you forgot to tell me something whilst I was visiting…’

‘What do you mean?’ Chloe tilted her head.

Her mom looked at the arm wrapped around Chloe’s waist and smiled. ‘You didn’t tell me about you and Beca…dating?’

Beca’s arm dropped from Chloe’s waist instantly. ‘Oh, Mrs Beale this isn’t-‘

‘Oh Beca it’s perfectly fine. In fact, it’s wonderful! I’m so glad Chloe is happy, and it’s great timing for Clara’s wedding isn’t it Chloe? I’ll have to call her to tell her you’re bringing a plus one! I mean, you are bringing Beca aren’t you?’ Mrs Beale rambled on. ‘I’m just so glad you finally told her Chloe.’

‘I-‘ Chloe started.

‘Fantastic!’ She clapped her hands together. ‘I have to get going, but it was lovely to see you!’

And with that she was gone.

‘Told me what?’ Beca furrowed her brow. ‘What just happened?’

Chloe opened her mouth, no words coming out.

‘Chlo?’

‘Erm, so…we have a problem.’ She grinned sheepishly. ‘Girlfriend…?’


	2. you are prettiest girl at our college, or like ever

‘Look don’t worry, I’ll explain to my mum that it’s not what she thought, hopefully before she calls my cousin.’ Chloe bites her lip, focusing on the road as she drove them home.

Beca nodded. ‘It’s cool.’

They settled into a comfortable silence until Chloe’s phone ringing made them jump slightly.

‘Could you answer and put it on speaker please?’ She asked, not looking away from the road.

‘Sure.’ Beca did as she asked, and put the phone into the phone holder between the two of them so Chloe could talk.

‘Hello?’ Chloe said.

_‘Chloe, hey! I’m so glad you picked up. Your mum rang me.’_

Chloe’s eyes widened. ‘Oh, Clara. Yeah about that, my mom’s got a bit confu-‘

 _‘So, your mom told me that you’re bringing a date to the wedding! I honestly didn’t think this day would come,_ _I didn’t believe her at first, I thought you’d never find someone, you were almost put on the singles table but you’ve finally settled down with someone for more than 5 minutes…’_ Clara rattled on. _‘Hopefully she’s nice. You’ve never really had great taste Chloe.’_

Beca glanced over at Chloe whose hands were tightening on the steering wheel as they listened to the girl speak.

She took the second that Clara had stopped talking to breathe and grabbed the phone. ‘Hey, erm, this is Beca, Chloe’s girlfriend. Yeah, we’ll be there. Bye.’

_What did I just do?_

‘Bec.’ Chloe said quietly.

‘I know I know! But did you hear the way she was talking to you?!’ Beca threw her hands up. ‘No offence, I know she’s your cousin but like what the hell dude!’

Chloe grinned despite herself and shrugged. ‘I know; she can be a bit of a bitch. But it’s always been that way in the family, she’s always had it all. I’ve just sort of muddled along, never been the one to have good relationships, never found school super easy, never been the prettiest of us all.’

Beca scoffed. ‘Chlo you are prettiest girl at our college, or like ever, okay?’

‘You think so?’ Chloe smirked, raising an eyebrow.

Beca blushed slightly. ‘Yeah, I do.’

‘So, you know that you just agreed to go to the wedding with me, with my entire family thinking you’re my girlfriend?’ The redhead explained.

‘I am aware of what just happened.’ Beca stared straight ahead. ‘I mean; it can’t be that hard right? It’s just a wedding. I also sort of got you into this situation.’

Chloe bit her lip. ‘Yeah, about that…so like, it’s actually a week in Spain. That’s where the wedding is, and she wants us over there the whole week.’

‘ _What_? Beca raised both eyebrows.

‘Becs don’t worry, I’ll explain it was a misunderstanding. I can go by myself, I’ve done it for the rest of the family weddings.’ Chloe laughed slightly.

‘No way.’

‘What?’ Chloe frowned.

‘I’m coming with you.’ Beca shrugged. ‘I’m not letting you spend a week with _her_ saying things like that the entire time.’

The redhead smiled faintly. ‘Are you sure?’

‘Positive.’ Beca nodded. I mean, she wasn’t positive, not really. In fact, she knew this was not a good idea in the slightest considering Beca was fully aware that her feelings towards her best friend weren’t completely platonic. But she shoves that aside in fear of…rejection? Humiliation?

Who knows.

What she does know is that Chloe’s smile makes her heart fall through her chest and plummet into the ground at painful force. And that looking into Chloe’s eyes makes her go light headed, and her breath catches slightly. She knows that that’s not how friends feel about friends.


	3. That laugh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dayummmmm, new chapter!  
> It's not very long, but I might post the next one tonight too, we shall seee! Hope you enjoy!

‘Hold on.’ Aubrey told Chloe. ‘You are Beca are going to pretend you’re dating?’

‘Well, yes but only for the wedding.’ She shrugged.

Aubrey blew out a breath. ‘And you think this is a good idea? I mean, considering…’

‘Considering what?’

‘The fact that you like her.’ Aubrey rolled her eyes.

The redhead laid down on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. ‘We’re friends, just friends. And she’s doing me a favour, that’s all.’

‘Yeah.’ Aubrey nodded. ‘Just be careful okay?’

‘I will be.’ Chloe smiled, turning onto her side to look at her friend.

The quiet knock on the door came moments after.

‘Come in?’ Chloe called out.

Beca slowly pushed the door open, and entered the room. ‘Hey…erm, oh hey Aubrey.’

‘Beca.’ Aubrey nodded.

Chloe patted the space beside her on the bed as she sat up, gesturing for Beca to come and sit next to her.

Aubrey stood up quickly and glanced over at Chloe. ‘Right well, see you in a bit guys.’

Once Aubrey had left, Chloe turned to look at her friend. ‘So, what’s up?’

‘I just thought that like since we’ll be going in a couple of days, maybe we should talk it through and stuff?’ Beca shrugged awkwardly.

‘Oh right, yeah that’s probably a good idea.’ She smiled. ‘So…’

‘What are we going to tell them? Like, how do we…I don’t know Chlo, I’ve never done this before.’ Beca laughed.

Chloe scoffed, and smiled at her. ‘Me neither!’

‘I mean; it won’t be too difficult. They all know how we met so we don’t have to make that up, we could just say that our friendship just sortof grew into something else…and this happened?’ Chloe bit her lip.

‘Yeah, yeah that’s cool.’ Beca nodded quickly.

‘Then all we have to do is like…act like a couple?’ Chloe shrugged, a smirk on her face. ‘You know that thing called physical contact?’

The brunette rolled her eyes. ‘Yeah we’ll be fine with that, because you do it anyway.’

Chloe winked in response.

Beca smiled despite herself, and found her eyes trailing down towards Chloe’s lips, before stopping herself. A blush crept over her cheeks as she realised that Chloe had probably caught her, so the brunette laid down onto the bed beside her so she wouldn’t have to look at her.

Beca cleared her throat. ‘So, what’s the rest of your family like?’

Chloe took a moment to think. ‘Crazy, sweet, dorks.’

‘So…just like you then?’ Beca teased, causing Chloe to tip her head back and laugh.

Beca loved that laugh.

Beca loved when she caused that laugh.


	4. Gives You Hell? Really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM. New chapter guys! Hope you enjoy, I'm enjoying writing this one :-)

‘Tell me why we’re doing this again?’ Beca asked, shoving their bags in the overhead luggage space before taking her seat by the window to let Chloe sit down next to her.

‘Because you love me.’ Chloe joked, gently pinching Beca’s cheek.

Beca swallowed and smiled weakly. ‘Yeah.’

They spent the next couple of hours of the flight listening to the playlist that Beca had made specially for the plane journey.

‘Gives You Hell? Really?’ Chloe burst out laughing.

‘Hey! That’s a good song!’ Beca defended herself, clutching her phone in her hands.

The redhead shook her head in amusement at her friend, and started to quietly sing along, gently elbowing Beca to force her to join in.

‘Dude, we’re on a plane full of people.’ She protested, gesturing around them.

Chloe frowned. ‘So?’

Beca rolled her eyes and grinned, not able to resist the ginger, and quietly joined in with the singing much to the delight of Chloe.

They spent the rest of the flight sleeping in hopes that they would be rested enough when they landed.

It wasn’t unusual for the girls to fall asleep next to one another, so it wasn’t a shock when they two woke up leaning on each other as the pilot told the plane that they were about to land so to put on their seatbelts.

‘Are you ready?’ Chloe asked, putting on her seatbelt, watching Beca do the same.

‘Let’s do it.’ She nodded. ‘Are we getting a cab or? How does this work?’

Chloe shook her head. ‘My brothers are picking us up.’

‘Throwing me to the sharks right away huh? Thanks Beale.’ Beca raised an eyebrow.

‘I’ll tell them to be on their best behaviour.’ She winked.

Once the plane had landed and Beca had complained the entire time between getting off the plane, getting their suitcases, and walking through the airport, they stopped to get a cup of coffee.

Beca ordered regular coffee of course, but Chloe knew she preferred the caramel flavoured ones with all the ‘fancy stuff’ (As Beca called it) which is why Chloe ordered that, and let Beca share it with her.

‘We should go and meet the boys now.’ Chloe glanced down at her phone, Beca nodding in agreement as they made their way back through the airport.

‘Ooh! I see them.’ Chloe pointed to the group of 3 guys waving over at them.

They walked over, and Beca watched as Chloe got engulfed in a group hug by the three not so small lads.

‘Chlo bear we missed you.’ The tallest one said.

‘Miss you too.’ She smiled, then followed her brother’s’ gaze towards Beca. ‘Oh right.’

She gestured towards Beca. ‘This is Beca, Beca this is Brandon, Matthew, and John.’

‘Nice to meet you.’ Beca smiled politely, before getting pulled into a hug by the three brothers.

‘You’d best be taking care of our little sister!’ John teased, pointed towards Beca as they pulled away from the hug.

Beca shrugged with a grin. ‘Yeah, I think I do a good job of that.’

Chloe playfully rolled her eyes. ‘Ever the modest one Becs.’

‘Right, let’s get you guys to the hotel before mom has a fit.’ Brandon said, as they each grabbed a bag from the girls and carried them to the car, with the girls following behind.

‘See that wasn’t so bad right?’ Chloe took Beca’s hand in hers, swinging their arms slightly as they walked.

Beca bit her lip, it wasn’t that they had never held hands before, but with the kind of context…it felt new. ‘No they seem cool, unlike you.’

Chloe gently shoved Beca with her free hand. ‘Shut it you.’

They got into the back seat of the car with Chloe sat next John. With their hands still linked, Beca absentmindedly kissed the tops of Chloe’s knuckles before realising what she was doing. She let go of Chloe’s hand instantly before remembering the guys were there too, and picked it back up.

‘Sorry.’ She mumbled.

‘No, I liked it.’ Chloe smiled comfortingly, and kissed the tops of Beca’s knuckles.

‘Will you two please stop being gross in my car.’ Brandon scolded, smiling as he said it. Chloe just laughed at him whilst Beca blushed and leant into Chloe. ‘I hope you’re ready for the craziness that is the Beale family Beca.’

Beca chuckled. ‘Well, I’ve had a lot of practice with this weirdo here, I think I can handle a few more of you.’

‘You sure you want to do this?’ John asked teasingly.

‘It’d be my pleasure. Show me what you got!’ Beca smirked confidently.

John nodded. ‘I like this one Chlo.’

The redhead just grinned happily in response.

_So did she._

 

 

 


	5. Maybe I just like hearing you say it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely should be writing the many essay's that are due in, but instead i'm doing this. No regrets. Enjoy!

‘Chloe! Beca!’ Chloe’s mom exclaimed, pulling them in for hugs.

‘Hello again Mrs Beale.’ Beca smiled, stepping back and taking Chloe’s hand in hers.

‘Please, call me Anne.’ She told the short brunette, who nodded in response.

Chloe gently tugged on Beca’s hand. ‘Come on, I’ll introduce you to some of the others.’

Beca blew out a breath. ‘Let’s do it Red.’

The redhead took Beca around introducing her to the rest of her family where she engaged in polite conversation with them, trying to make a good impression.

‘Chloe.’ A gentle voice said behind them.

She spun around quickly to find her father stood there with a kind smile on his face.

‘Dad.’ Chloe grinned, letting go of Beca’s hand to hug him tightly.

Beca stood awkwardly to the side, waiting for them to stop.

‘This is Beca.’ Chloe gestured towards the other girl, who put her hand out to shake his.

‘It’s nice to meet you Beca. I’m Samuel.’ He shook her hand, and smiled at the nervous girl.

She nodded, and smiled back. ‘And you, sir.’

‘Clara was looking for you both.’ He told them. ‘I think she’s up in her room if you want to go up.’

Chloe nodded slowly, preparing herself for whatever she was about to go through with her intense cousin. ‘Come on Becs.’

The two made their way through the hotel to Clara’s room.

‘Are you going to knock or…?’ Beca chuckled.

Chloe rolled her eyes and knocked gently on the door. ‘Clara, it’s Chloe.’

The door opened almost immediately to present the bride-to-be, and sure she was very pretty but in Beca’s opinion; she had nothing on Chloe.

‘Chloe, oh my god!’ The girl exclaimed, pulling her into the room, Beca not far behind. ‘And you must be Beca!’

‘The one and only.’ Beca said dryly.

Clara turned back to Chloe. ‘This one’s pretty Chlo, you’re doing better for yourself you know…and who knows, maybe one day you’ll be getting married too!’

Beca had to stop herself from rolling her eyes so far back into the back of her head when she heard the other girl say this. ‘I mean, I think _I’m_ the lucky one, she’s fucking beautiful.’  

Chloe blushed lightly, as Clara nodded with a quiet ‘Hmm’.

‘So anyways.’ Clara carried on. ‘All of us girls are going to spend tomorrow together whilst the guys hang out! Then the next day is obviously the wedding, then on the Thursday we’re having the party, and then we all have the rest of the week to do whatever and have fun!’

‘Sounds like a plan.’ Chloe forced a smile, glancing over at Beca who, for Chloe’s sake, had also forced a small smile onto her face.

‘Great!’ Clara clapped, shaking her head making her dyed blonde hair bounce. ‘Well I’ll let you two get to your room and get settled and see you back out there?’

Beca nodded quickly, throwing out a quick goodbye before dragging Chloe out of the room.

‘God.’ She sighed, walking towards their room.

‘I know.’

Beca squeezed Chloe’s hand gently. ‘You want a quick nap?’

‘God yes.’ Chloe breathed, a grin growing on her face.

They let themselves into their room, finding that they boys had already placed their suitcases and bags in the room.

They kicked off their shoes and took off their jumpers before throwing themselves onto the bed, making themselves comfortable, hands still linked.

‘So, you think I’m fucking beautiful?’ Chloe grinned teasingly.

‘I erm- it’s just…’ Beca stumbled over her words, before rolling hers eyes and smiling confidently. ‘You know you are.’

‘Maybe I just like hearing you say it.’ Chloe winked.

Beca shook her head, biting back a grin. ‘Go to sleep.’


	6. I like you in those shirts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooo!  
> Apologies, I wanted to update sooner but I an essay to finish, so that sucked.  
> But I hope you enjoy this chapter, more coming soon! Thanks for reading.

‘Wake up. Wake up.’ Chloe gently poked Beca’s cheek.

The brunette groaned, and screwed up her face before opening her eyes. ‘What do you want Beale?’

‘We should go back to the others.’ Chloe told her. ‘They’ll be wondering where we are.’

Beca blew out a puff of air, and pushed herself up so she was now sitting. ‘Fine, fine.’

Chloe smiled, pulling Beca out of the bed with her. The brunette groaned, and pouted slightly.

‘Need to change out of this top.’ She tugged her t shirt off quickly, and started rifling through her suitcase for something to throw on.

She grabbed a plaid shirt out, and started to put it on, taking her time to do up the buttons before looking up to find Chloe staring at her.

‘See something you like Red?’ She smirked, raising an eyebrow.

‘Always.’ Chloe retaliated. ‘I like you in those shirts. They’re very ‘feisty, freshman Beca’.’

Beca furrowed her brow. ‘Hey, I’m still feisty.’

The redhead rolled her eyes. ‘Sure. Come on, let’s go.’

They’d made their way back down to where the rest of Chloe’s family were still, and were immediately collared by Chloe’s mom.

‘Girls!’ She grinned at them both. ‘Luca was asking for you Chlo.’

‘Luca?’ Beca questioned.

Chloe pointed over to a little boy around 6 years old. ‘My nephew, Brandon’s kid.’

As if he had heard them, Luca turned and spotted Chloe and ran over to the women.

‘Chloeee!’ He yelled, as she bent down to hug him and told him she had missed him.

He stepped back and took a moment to look at Beca.

‘Who is this?’ He eyed her warily.

‘This is Beca, my girlfriend.’ Chloe explained.

Beca smiled and knelt down. ‘Sup kid.’

Luca paused for a moment, thinking. He then grinned widely. ‘Will you come play with me?’

‘I’d love to.’ She grinned back, letting him grab her hand and pull her along with him.

Chloe stood with her mom and watched Beca race Luca, and pretend lose to him (or actually lose, Beca didn’t like running.), with just an expression of awe.

Anne turned and looked at her daughter. ‘You’re happy?’

Chloe bit her lip. It wasn’t that she wasn’t happy, because she was. But she knew this wasn’t what her mom meant, because this wasn’t real…

‘Yeah, I’m happy mom.’ Chloe shrugged, turning her attention back to Beca.

‘You’re good for each other.’ Anne told her. ‘You two together…different. It’s a good different. Happy different.’

The redhead smiled in response. She hated lying to her family, but it was a bit late for that now.

After spending a fair amount of time catching up with everyone, the family decided to go up to their rooms for a while before they all had dinner.

Beca and Chloe had made their way to their room, and Beca was now sprawled out on the bed watching TV.

‘Luca likes you.’ Chloe smiled.

The brunette nodded. ‘He’s a good kid.’

‘I didn’t know you were such a softie Becs.’ Chloe teased. ‘You’re going to ruin your reputation as a grumpy badass.’

Beca feigned offence. ‘Okay firstly I am a badass, nothing can change that. And secondly, I’m not a _softie_ , although I am a romantic obviously, I mean how would I not be the best girlfriend ever? I won over your parents.’

‘You’re an okay girlfriend…’ Chloe shrugged, knowing how to push Beca’s buttons.

The brunette scoffed. ‘Oh okay okay, just you wait. I will be the best fake girlfriend going from now on, your cousin will be in _shock_.’

‘Can’t wait.’ Chloe winked with a chuckle.

Beca sat back, sighing gently as Chloe went into the bathroom for a shower. _What had she gotten herself into?_ Beca knew that doing this whilst having feelings for the redhead was only definitely going to hurt her, but she just couldn’t help herself.

_And this was going to really really fucking hurt._

_She knew that already._

 

 


	7. Nothing she didn't expect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what happened here...it just sort of happened okay?  
> Enjoy;-)

They were sat around a massive table telling stories about one another, much to Chloe’s dismay when the stories became about her.

‘Please stop.’ She begged, cheeks red.

Beca was full on belly laughing at this point. ‘No way! I want to hear more about you telling you rejecting a boy by punching him in the face and telling him that ‘if he asks again you’ll set him on fire with your hair’.’

Chloe frowned, trying not to laugh, as the rest of her family laughed along.

Anne couldn’t help but grin at the pair, and how happy they seemed.

‘Shut up. I have stories about you too, you know…’ Chloe suddenly brightened. ‘And I’m not afraid to tell everyone.’

‘You wouldn’t dare.’ Beca raised an eyebrow.

Chloe pretended to think hard about it. ‘Oh I think I would.’

‘I’d like to hear these stories.’ Matthew smirked.

‘No you wouldn’t. You keep your mouth shut over there trouble.’ Beca scolded playfully.

Matthew shook his head with a grin, and put his hands up in defeat. He liked how Beca seemed to be relaxed around them, Chloe didn’t usually bring her partners home but when she did, they never really…fit in. Until now, of course.

‘So Clara, what’s the plan for tomorrow?’ Chloe asked.

Clara clapped her hands gleefully. ‘Well, we’re going to grab breakfast, then head down to the pool for a while to relax. Then we’ll head to the spa, and then a spot of shopping.’

‘Sounds lovely.’ Anne nodded.

Beca nodded, as Chloe agreed with her mom. ‘Yeah.’

Everyone had finished eating, and were just sat around the table relaxing for a moment before heading up to bed.

‘Chlo?’ Luca said quietly.

‘Yes Luca?’ She smiled down at him.

He blew out a breath. ‘How comes you and Beca don’t kiss?’

‘What?’ Beca shifted in her seat beside Chloe.

‘You don’t kiss like mommy and daddy do.’ He told her.

‘Actually.’ Clara interrupted. ‘I’ve not seen you two kiss or anything yet either…I mean, I’m not suggesting anything but you did just spring it all on us that you had a girlfriend but you two haven’t really…acted like it.’

‘What’s that supposed to mean?’ Beca challenged the blonde.

‘Nothing.’ She shrugged. ‘I’m just saying. You two aren’t very intimate.’

Anne cleared her throat. ‘Okay, okay.’

‘No, it’s cool.’ Beca pursed her lips, and sighed. ‘Chloe and I kiss don’t we? I mean, if it matters that much to you, we’ll kiss right now.’

Chloe whipped around to face Beca, wearing an expression that Beca couldn’t quite read.

Beca gave her a look as if asking if this was okay, with the redhead responding with a silent nod before leaning forward, closing the gap between the two of them.

Her lips were warm.

Her lips were soft.

They tasted like a mixture between peach and strawberries. Nothing she didn’t expect.

They pulled apart, Beca managing to give Clara a smug look.

‘Well, I think it’s time for bed.’ Anne told everyone.

They all got up from the table, saying their goodnights, leaving Beca and Chloe to walk to their room.

They walked in silence the whole way there, Beca only breaking the silence once they’d entered the room.

‘I’m sorry.’

‘What for?’ Chloe frowned slightly.

Beca shrugged. ‘Kissing you. I don’t want to make things weird.’

‘Becs, we’re pretending to be girlfriends.’ Chloe laughed, sitting down next to Beca. ‘It’s okay, I promise. I mean, you’re a very good kisser.’

Beca blushed, rolling her eyes. ‘Alright Beale, keep it in your pants.’

They both went to bed that night, unable to get the feeling of one another’s lips out of their minds.

_How on earth were they going to get through this week?_

 

 


	8. I am trying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not uploading earlier & for the short chapter :-(   
> There's been a mix of writer's block and busy uni work to be finished! But I promise to update again asap and made the chapters longer!  
>  Thanks for reading x

They’d managed to get through breakfast without any further awkwardness with Clara, and were now lounging by the pool.

‘Hey Becs.’ Beca lifted her head which had been face down on her arms as she was laid down on the sun lounger. ‘Can you put sunscreen on back?’

Beca almost broke her neck sitting up instantly. ‘What?’

‘ _Babe_ , can you put sunscreen on me please?’ Chloe repeated herself, with a smug smile

‘Sure.’ Beca shrugged casually, but her brain was going haywire.

Chloe rolled onto her stomach, and Beca sat on the back of her legs and started at the top of the redhead’s back.

Beca attempted to ignore the warmth of Chloe’s smooth skin on her hands, and quickly rubbed the sun scream, ignoring the content sigh coming from Chloe’s mouth.

She moved off of Chloe’s legs, and sat back down on her own sun lounger, trying to even out her breath.

‘Want me to do yours?’ Chloe raised an eyebrow, sitting up to face her fake girlfriend.

‘No. No, I’m good thanks Chlo.’ Beca replied.

The redhead shrugged, and turned onto her front.

After another hour by the pool, which included in Chloe throwing Beca into the water, Clara told them all to pack up their stuff because it was time for the spa.

‘I booked us all in for massages, and to get our nails done!’ Clara clapped her hands gleefully.

Beca grimaced at the thought of some random person touching her.

‘Hey cheer up, if you behave I’ll give you another massage tonight.’ Chloe winked jokingly, as Beca went bright red.

Anne chuckled, stood beside the pair. ‘Ever the forward one Chloe dear.’

‘I’m just kidding around mom.’ Chloe laughed, putting her arm around the brunette’s waist, and pulled her into the spa.

Beca had managed to survive the spa, with the help of Chloe making jokes the entire way through, and she had managed to not say anything remotely sarcastic for at least 12 minutes. She was very proud of herself.

They’d been shopping for about 20 minutes before Beca broke.

‘Dude, seriously? We’re literally only going in shops she wants to go on.’ She sighed heavily.

Chloe bit her lip. ‘I mean; she is the bride.’

‘I know. It’s just…I’m bored.’ Beca’s shoulders dropped, giving her friend an apologetic look. ‘Sorry, I know it’s your family, I am trying.’

‘I know you are.’ Chloe smiled. ‘Come on, I’ll buy you a doughnut.’

‘Really.’ Beca’s eyes lit up.

A smile tugged at the edge of Chloe’s mouth. ‘Come on idiot.’

 

 


	9. You look so wonderful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm backkkkk. Maybe, hopefully. I'm sorry i've been away for so long, things got crazy. I'm hoping to really finish this fic for you guys!

 

‘I’m going to go up to bed.’ Clara announced, standing up. ‘Big day tomorrow!’

‘Yes dear, I think we should all head up.’ Chloe’s mom nodded. ‘Fresh for the wedding tomorrow.’

Chloe grabbed Beca’s hand, pulling her up with her. ‘See you in the morning everyone.’

They all said their goodnights, and Beca followed the redhead up to their room. Both getting changed, trying not to take glances at one another as they did so.

‘Ready for tomorrow?’ Beca asked, getting into bed beside her friend.

Chloe nodded, snuggling up closer to the brunette. ‘I am. Thank you for being here with me, and you know, pretending you want to kiss me.’

Beca cleared her throat, because she wasn’t pretending. But she knew Chloe was. ‘Uh yeah. Anything for you Cho. Although it’s you that has the harder job of pretending with me.’

Beca winked awkwardly at her, as Chloe rolled her eyes. ‘It’s not as hard as you think.’

They stared at each other for a moment, before Beca took a deep breath, glancing away for a second. ‘We should sleep, tomorrow is going to be a long day.’

‘Yeah, totes. Night Becs.’ Chloe turned off the lamp, grinning as Beca pulled her closer to cuddle as she attempted to sleep.

///

They woke up holding one another, which wasn’t exactly unusual for the pair.

‘Morning.’ Beca mumbled into Chloe’s hair.

‘Good morning.’ Chloe smiled, which turned into a grin as Beca frowned when she got up out of bed.

The brunette pouted. ‘The bed is cold without you in it. Come baaaack.’

Chloe chuckled, reaching forward and yanking the blanket off the bed, causing Beca to yell out as the cold as hit her skin.

‘CHLOE!’ She yelled, as the redhead doubled over in laughter.

There was a tentative knock on the door, and then they heard Brandon call through the door. ‘I hope you guys aren’t having sex in there. Clara asked you guys to meet at her room in 20 minutes.’

Beca was bright red in embarrassment as Chloe opened the door to her brother. ‘We were not having _sex_ Brandon. Tell her we’ll be there soon.’

‘Sure thing.’ He raised an eyebrow at Chloe, glancing over at a flustered looking Beca, before wandering back down the hall.

‘Dude.’ Beca laughed lightly.

‘He should know if we were having sex you’d be louder than that…’ Chloe winked as Beca’s mouth dropped open.

Beca rolled her eyes, ignoring the blush on her cheeks. ‘We should go before bridezilla goes crazy.’

///

‘Wow Clara you look beautiful!’ Chloe smiled at the bride, Beca nodded politely in agreement.

They had all sat and watched Clara get her hair and make-up done for the past hour. Beca, Chloe, and the other girls had all had theirs done before the bride.

‘Thanks Chloe. You guys look good too. Although I’m glad you don’t look as good as me.’ The girl threw her head back and laughed, and Beca squeezed Chloe’s and gently.

That morning when Chloe had asked Beca what she’d brought to actually wear to the wedding, the brunette had gone into the bathroom and told her friend to wait and see until it was on.

Beca has shyly walked out of the bathroom, unsure of Chloe’s reaction, of whom her mouth had dropped open in surprise.

It was a dress she had never known Beca even owned, a gold cocktail dress with beaded filigree that stopped just above the knee.

‘Becs, you look…you look beautiful.’ Chloe breathed out, unable to take her eyes off of the girl.

The brunette shrugged with a shy smile. ‘Thanks…um go on then, I show you mine, you show me yours or whatever.’

Chloe laughed, picking up her outfit and going into the bathroom.

When she came out, she got basically the same reaction from Beca. A jaw drop, wide eyes.

‘Chlo, y-you.’ Beca stammered. ‘You look stunning.’

The redhead grinned with a wink. ‘Thank you. I think we make quite the couple, right?’

‘I’ll be the envy of every woman and man at that wedding. Forget the bride and groom.’ Beca teased.

Chloe blushed slightly.

‘Come on pretty lady, we have things to do.’ Beca took the other girl’s hand in her own.

///

The morning went by quickly, as the whole wedding party got everything and themselves ready for the ceremony.

Throughout the ceremony, in which Chloe and Beca was obviously sat next to one another, instead of watching the happy couple get joined in holy matrimony, Beca struggled to keep her eyes off the beautiful girl sat beside her. Something that Chloe’s parents and siblings easily noticed.

The brunette managed to stand and clap for the couple as they walked back down the aisle, now married. Turning back to grab Chloe’s hand in hers to lead her out of the fancy hotel place, and towards where the wedding reception was being held.

Now, Beca wasn’t usually this confident in the sense of showing feelings, or being affectionate. Well, she usually was with Chloe. But she thinks maybe it was the whole situation they had gotten themselves into, and being at a wedding, it made Beca throw herself into wanting to show how well she could treat the girl she was holding hands with. She wanted to keep making her smile.

Now the thought of telling her friend how she felt made her feel violently sick, but maybe she could just …show her. And if Chloe just so happened to realise that this wasn’t pretend to her, then she would be perfectly happy with that.

‘Come dance with me?’ Beca tugged on Chloe’s hand gently, the redhead surprised by how eager her friend was to dance for once.

She followed the brunette onto the dance floor as ‘Tenerife Sea’ by Ed Sheeran came on, and Beca twirled the giggling girl around.

Chloe’s family watched on as they saw just how happy their girl was with Beca, and couldn’t help but grin and nudge one another in acknowledgement.

‘You look so wonderful in your dress

I love your hair like that

The way it falls on the side of your neck

Down your shoulders and back’ Beca sang quietly to the girl she danced with.

Chloe blushed lightly. ‘What’s got you into such a good mood?’

‘Maybe it’s just me spending so much time with my favourite person?’ Beca shrugged, with a smirk. ‘Like, me and your mom get along so well…’

‘Oh ha ha ha.’ Chloe rolled her eyes, trying and failing to supress a laugh. ‘You’re such a dork.’

‘Ah but remember, I’m _your_ dork.’ Beca teased with a wink.

The redhead nodded in amusement. ‘Oh yeah?’

Beca hummed in response. ‘You know…I was thinking-‘

‘Chloe!’ Clara interrupted the moment, causing both the girls to groan in annoyance.

‘Yes Clara?’ Chloe forced a smile at the newly wed.

‘We’re taking a couple of photos, can you guys come over here please?’

Beca sighed as Chloe agreed and they were both pulled over to the other side of the room.

‘What were you saying?’ Chloe asked quietly through a smile for the camera.

‘Um…it can wait…I guess.’ Beca bit her lip, hoping that it could actually wait.


	10. Right in the reputation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh SNAP! It happened...

It was a while before Beca and Chloe were alone again, they’d been dragged all over the place for speeches, photos and cringey group dances.

But finally, _finally,_ they had been left alone to enjoy the rest of the night.

Stood at the bar, Chloe pouted, thinking back to earlier when they had been interrupted. ‘So, now that we’ve waited, what were you going to say earlier?’

Beca visibly blanched at the question, having lost some of the confidence she had gathered earlier on in the night. ‘Uhh…’

‘Come on Becs.’ Chloe prodded. ‘You know you can talk to me about anything.’

‘Right.’ Beca nodded. ‘The thing is, it’s not a small thing I guess. Like this is big. This is a big thing, for me. Maybe for you, I mean this could get weird. Weirder than now.’

The redhead grabbed Beca’s hand and squeezed it gently. ‘Tell me.’

Beca took a deep breath. ‘Uh so I’m not exactly articulate, especially not in the whole _feelings_ department. So I’m just going to ramble and stuff. Because basically you’re the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I wouldn’t ever want to ruin that, but I’m worried if I don’t tell you then I might just explode.’

Chloe bit her lip, waiting for Beca to gather herself a carry on, too scared to interrupt the girl. Too scared to believe what she could be saying to her.

‘Ummm.’ Beca blew out a shaky breath. ‘So yeah, basically. What I’m _trying_ to say is; Chloe I’m in love with you. And I know that this could be super weird but I just like needed you to know. I need you to know that I wouldn’t be anywhere without you, you’re smart, talented, beautiful, funny, and _such a dork.’_

Chloe laughed, with unshed tears in her eyes.

‘This whole wedding, pretend girlfriend thing? It wasn’t pretend for me Chlo.’ Beca laughed, feeling good after getting it all off of her chest.

The redhead grinned in response. ‘Guess what?’

‘What?’

‘I love you too. And you’re also a dork.’ Chloe winked.

Beca rolled her eyes with a smile in response, as Chloe stepped closer, closing the gap between the two. The kiss was soft, the kiss was wonderful. Beca smiled into it, pulling back a little to mumble ‘I’m glad you said that.’

As they kissed once again, the DJ changed the song, and Beca pulled away again tugging gently on Chloe’s hand.

‘Come on.’

‘What?’

Beca smirked. ‘Come dance with me to this song.’

Chloe followed the girl, beginning to listen to the song.

‘Tell her a story

Tell her the honest truth

You treat her better

Make sure to see it through

Don't be just everything she wants

Be everything she needs

When she says she loves you

Tell her you love her too’ Beca sang once again to the beautiful girl stood in front of her, who was grinning back at her.

‘Wow Beca Mitchell is such a softie romantic.’ Chloe teased.

Beca put a hand to her chest. ‘Ouch right in the reputation.’

‘So you’re not freaking out?’ The redhead asked cautiously.

‘Not yet.’ Beca laughed. ‘I feel like the hard part is over…’

The pair spent the rest of the evening dancing together and being sickeningly cute in front of Chloe’s family who did not stop teasing them.

‘Eurgh stop being cute.’ Matthew, the youngest brother, said. ‘I am _disgusted.’_

Beca rolled her eyes with a smirk. ‘Just ‘cos you can’t get the girls Matthew, you gotta suck it up.’

‘Oh yeah?’ The boy quirked an eyebrow with a grin.

The two starting play fighting, much to the amusement of the rest of the Beale family. Chloe was so happy to see Beca get along with everyone.

Samuel laughed before getting his son in a headlock. ‘You couldn’t take her on, she’s feisty lad.’

Beca kissed her knuckles in feigned arrogance, making Samuel laugh loudly. ‘You heard him dude.’

Matthew rolled his eyes as his dad let him go. ‘Alright, alright. You won.’

‘Oh, I definitely won.’ Beca said looking at Chloe before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

‘ _Becaaa_.’ Luca appeared by her side, pulling at her hand. ‘Stop kissing Aunty ChloChlo and dance with me please.’

Beca grinned at the little boy, and picked him up immediately, spinning him around. ‘Fiiiiine. I suppose I can tear myself away from the pretty lady for a while. But only for you.’

Lucy squealed in delight as she led him to the dance floor, dancing crazily with the boy.

Chloe stood next to her father, watching with a big smile. Samuel put his arm around his little girl and smiled too. ‘She’s great kid.’

‘Yeah.’ She agreed quietly. ‘She’s…amazing.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But how long will the happy last...


	11. Such a gentleman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca just wants to make Chloe happy 24/7, and she's hoping that what she has planned will help a little with that.
> 
> Just a quick update for you guys! Hope you enjoy, the next chapter should be longer and more flufffffff

The couple collapsed into bed after a long day and evening, still smiling even though they were exhausted.

‘So, good day?’ Chloe asked with grin.

Beca turned onto her side to face the girl. ‘ _Great_ day.’

‘And now we have the next 4 days to ourselves in this lovely country. I mean, we still have a couple of family obligations but you know.’ The redhead rambled sleepily.

Beca grinned. ‘Yeah we have time. Can I take you out tomorrow? Like, an official date?’

Chloe sighed happily. ‘I’d love that.’

‘Cool cool cool.’ She replied, watching the redhead’s eyes close for a second. ‘We should sleep.’

The girl leant forward for a chaste kiss on the lips before pulling the duvet over the both of them, and curling up with the girl she loved who loved her back.

Chloe fell asleep almostly instantly with the ghost of a smile on her face, whilst Beca took a moment to replay the day. She just couldn’t believe that things would turn out well for her in this instance, and she was grateful to whatever universal forces had made this happen for her.

They woke up feeling content, having a small lay in, just holding one another before having to go down for family breakfast.

The rest of the family must have noticed a small change between the two girls as they commented on how happy they seemed that morning, watching the little gestures they make towards one another like cheek kisses, Beca pouring Chloe’s juice for her, sharing their food.

‘I don’t know, maybe weddings just bring this side out of me…’ Beca replied to the family, winking at Chloe. ‘Or maybe it’s just Chlo.’

‘I told you all she was secretly a softie.’ Chloe teased.

Beca jokingly rolled her eyes. ‘I’ll sue you for defamation Beale.’

‘Anyone would think you two were the newlyweds.’ Anne, Chloe’s mom, raised an eyebrow at the pair.

‘Yeah well, if she’s lucky…you know.’ Beca gently smiled.

After breakfast, they went up to their rooms to pack a backpack to take out for the day.

‘Do you ever think about getting married?’ Chloe asked point blank.

‘Uh, well.’ Beca chuckled, scratching the back of her neck. ‘Being secretly in love with your best friend makes you think about stuff like that I guess. It never seemed like a possibility though.’

Chloe grinned, grabbing Beca’s hand and tugging her towards her for a kiss. ‘I love you.’

‘I love you too.’ Beca sighed happily. ‘Just don’t be expecting a proposal anytime soon, we’re not even facebook official yet Beale.’

‘Oooo can we can we!’ Chloe scrunched up her face in excitement.

The brunette laughed, nudging the girl with her shoulder. ‘I have something I want to do first, so facebook can wait.’

‘What? What are we doing today anyway?’ Chloe pouted. ‘You didn’t tell me.’

‘It’s a surprise.’ She replied ominously. ‘All I will tell you is that I’m going to try and make this the best first date you’ve ever had.’

The redhead grinned so big she was minorly worried that her face might split. Although Beca had been wondering how she’d got so lucky to have someone like Chloe, Chloe was also wondering how on earth she had gotten so lucky.

Chloe gets to see another side of Beca that others weren’t so lucky to see. And she was positive she would never stop loving that.

‘Stop daydreaming Chlo, let’s go.’ Beca winked, opening their hotel door and gesturing for Chloe to leave. ‘Ladies first.’

‘Such a gentleman.’ Chloe teased.

‘Yes well, got to start this date off right haven’t I.’ Beca followed her out, closing the door behind her, hoping this would go as well as she had planned.


	12. I thought you'd never ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long ass chapter for you babieeeees! They finally get their first date. Hope you enjoy x

Beca had spoken to Chloe’s parents that morning whilst the redhead had been getting ready. The family had been here many times before on family holidays, so they knew to place quite well unlike Beca, but once she had asked for their help to plan a date, they were quick to help.

They’d had a late breakfast so Beca didn’t want to plan a big lunch, instead choosing to indulge the both of them with snacks from the food trucks down the walkway opposite the beach.

‘So where are we going?’ Chloe asked again.

Beca rolled her eyes with a smile. ‘The first stop of the day is…a picnic. I have a blanket in my bag, I thought we could take this food there and sit at that quiet spot at the beach?’

‘I’d love that!’ Chloe grinned, squeezing the other girl’s hand in excitement.

‘It’s not too cheesy or boring?’ Beca asked anxiously.

The redhead rolled her eyes. ‘No, you could never be boring.’

They strolled down to the beach, setting up the blanket and snacks before settling down on the beach, watching people surf and swim in the sea.

‘This is nice Becs.’ Chloe grinned, taking a bite of her donut.

‘Yeah. Good view too.’ Beca smirked, pointedly not taking her eyes off of the other girl.

The redhead’s expression softened, feeling content in the moment. ‘What else do you have planned, sneaky?’

‘It’s a surprise!’ Beca told her _again._ ‘You’ll see soon.’

Chloe took a couple of photos at the beach, sneaking a couple of Beca when she wasn’t looking, and then coercing her into some selfies.

They stayed at the beach for a while before it got too hot, and Beca thought that it was the perfect time to go to the next stop.

‘Come on.’ She held out her hand, and helped Chloe up before packing the stuff away again. ‘Next stop.’

‘To where?’

Beca smiled, ready for Chloe’s reaction. ‘Water park?’

‘OH MY GOD YAY!’ Chloe squealed, picking Beca up and spinning her around, much to the dismay of Beca who couldn’t help but grin and laugh with red cheeks.

///

‘How did you put my swim stuff in here without me noticing?’ Chloe asked with a frown.

‘Well, you’re easily distracted.’ Beca laughed. ‘Are you ready?’

They both walked out of their changing rooms, clad in bikinis.

Beca’s mouth dropped unsubtly when she saw Chloe, and it’s not as if she hadn’t seen the girl literally naked before but…

‘Holy shit.’ Beca blurted.

‘To you too.’ Chloe winked, pulling the girl forward by her hips for a kiss.

The feeling of Chloe’s hand on her bare skin made her stomach flip, and she stumbled back slightly. ‘Ready?’

‘Oh yeah! Going to get you on all the big rides.’ Chloe winked.

‘Uh…’ Beca swallowed.

The redhead laughed. ‘Don’t worry I’ll hold your hand baby.’

Hearing the pet name in a new context made the younger girl’s head grow about 4 sizes, and she didn’t used to be someone who was soppy and liked that kind of thing but Chloe was something else.

And Chloe didn’t break her promise, she held Beca’s hand as the girl pretended not to be terrified when she was dragged onto the tallest water rides in the park. And yes, maybe Beca did scream throughout, but maintained the fact that it was out of excitement and not fear. _Sure._

The lazy river was their favourite, Chloe’s legs resting over the top of Beca’s as they floated down the river, Chloe pointing out the fake animals surrounding them.

‘I love this.’ Beca said quietly, leaning back on the rubber ring.

The redhead nodded, rubbing circles on the other girl’s leg. ‘Me too. Thank you for today Becs. Great first date.’

‘Oh it’s not over yet.’ The brunette shrugged.

‘It’s not?’

‘Nope.’

///

They’d left the park, after getting dressed and redoing their hair and light makeup.

‘So, the last stop of the day…a dinner at your favourite restaurant here.’ Beca told her. ‘Is that okay?’

‘Seriously?’ Chloe grinned. ‘I haven’t been there in so long!’

‘Yeah, your mom said you’d love to go again so I rang and booked us a table.’ Beca shrugged.

The redhead kissed the girl on the cheek. ‘I adore you.

They got to the restaurant and got seated at a nice table slightly away from the rest of the restaurant goers.

Beca ordered the two, two glasses of wine and some bread.

‘So, what is your favourite dish to get here?’ She asked once their drinks had arrived, as they looked through the menu.

‘Their paella is to die for.’ Chloe told her. ‘I highly recommend.’

The brunette nodded. ‘Okay cool, I shall put my faith in you.’

‘I was going to make a dirty joke but for now I’ll just stick to saying, ‘as you should’. Chloe winked, stifling a laugh as Beca blushed.

‘Shall we order?’ Beca cleared her throat, forcing certain thoughts to get out of her mind which was made more difficult as Chloe tried to played footsie under the table.

‘Let’s.’ Chloe smirked, with a raised eyebrow.

The meal went smoothly, in the sense that the teasing didn’t stop, and Chloe was definitely right about the paella.

‘Before we go, uh, there was something…’ Beca started. ‘Something I want to ask you.’

‘Okay?’ Chloe smiled kindly.

‘God I feel so weird just like asking you all official like, at a proper date.’ Beca laughed awkwardly. ‘What I’m _trying_ to say is, will you be my girlfriend?’

Chloe broke out into a massive grin. ‘Yes. I would love to.’

She leant across the table to kiss her _girlfriend,_ who was grinning into the kiss herself, unable to believe this was how her life was going.

‘This is really happening?’ Beca asked, a dazed expression on her face. God, when she did she become so _soft?_

‘This is really happening.’ Chloe confirmed, smiling at her girlfriend.

Once Beca had just about managed to shake herself out of her daze, the couple made their way back to the hotel.

Stopping just outside the lobby, Chloe stopped walking, pulling Beca back.

‘What’s wrong?’ She asked concerned.

Chloe smirked, geltly nudging her girlfriend against the wall. ‘Nothing…’

Beca’s breath hitched, and she took a second to attempt to even out her breathing. _Not a chance._ ‘Oh.’

Chloe kissed her softly at first, not expecting Beca to kiss back forcefully, biting down on her lower lip; causing Chloe to moan loudly.

‘We should…’ Beca pulled back breathlessly. ‘We should go up to our room?’

‘We should.’ Chloe sighed. ‘Now.’

She grabbed her hand, as they walked quickly into the lobby.

‘CHLOE! BECA!’ A voice called from across the room.

They turned quickly to see Chloe’s parents, all of her brothers, and one of her brother’s girlfriends sat with drinks, beckoning them over.

‘Oh god.’ Chloe groaned. ‘Look we’ll just go over say hi and leave.’

‘Please, I can’t stand there for too long.’ Beca laughed.

They walked over to the family, all smiles. ‘Hey guys.’

‘How was your day girls?’ Her father asked.

‘It was wonderful dad.’ Chloe grinned. ‘She did good.’

Beca shrugged with a smirk. ‘Well, you deserve the best.’

The family carried on making conversation with the girls who were getting more and more antsy as they stood there.

Chloe reached back and slipped her hand into Beca’s back pocket causing the girl to jump slightly.

The redhead nudged her with her shoulder, squeezing her bum. ‘Can we gooooo.’

Beca bit back a smirk. ‘This is not my fault handsy.’

John cleared his throat to gain attention, he had clearly noticed the pair fidgeting. ‘I think we should let Chloe and Beca go.’

‘Hm? Why, what’s wrong?’ Her mom asked.

‘I uh…I don’t think their date is quite over.’ John laughed, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Beca and Chloe spluttered in embarrassment, red cheeked. And yet Chloe still hadn’t taken her hand out of Beca’s pocket.

‘Oh…OH!’ Her mother realised what John was referring to, as the rest of her brothers burst out laughing at them.

Chloe glared at them, but that did not stop them. ‘So, we’re just going to go. Right now. We’re leaving right now.’

The redhead dragged Beca away quickly, hearing her father ask what was going on and her mother telling him ‘nothing’.

‘How embarrassing was that?!’ Beca put her head in her hands as Chloe opened their hotel door.

‘Well, it got us away didn’t it.’ Chloe giggled, before pulling her into the room. ‘Now, we might as well make the most of the time right?’

Beca smirked, putting her hands on her girlfriend’s hips. ‘I thought you’d never ask.’


	13. Whoops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for all the lovely lovely comments. Turns out I couldn't stay away for too long, I'm doing a little better than I was before but just trying to take it day by day. Apparently writing still makes me feel a little better so I wrote this chapter for you guys to tide you over. <3

They woke up, as per usual, together. Except this time, they weren’t wearing clothes.

‘Mmm, morning.’ Chloe mumbled into Beca’s shoulder.

Beca chuckled at the tickling sensation on her bare skin. ‘Morning. Do you want to go and get breakfast?’

The redhead nodded. ‘Yeah, when I can move.’

‘I was that good?’ Beca teased, as Chloe bit her jokingly on her shoulder. ‘Ow, kidding kidding.’

They sat up, feeling some kind of giddy. Beca leant forward to kiss the other girl. ‘Shower?’

‘Only if you’re joining me?’ Chloe winked, getting out of bed, holding out a hand.

‘I’d be pretty stupid to pass up that offer.’ The brunette scoffed, taking the girl’s hand.

///

‘Oh here they are, finally.’ John announced, much to Chloe’s annoyance.

‘Good night girls?’ Matthew smirked.

Beca rolled her eyes at the brothers. ‘Oh yeah.’

Chloe bumped the girl with her shoulder. ‘ _Beca.’_

‘What? They asked!’ Beca laughed, sticking her middle finger up at the guys.

They all got settled, before ordering their breakfast. The conversation turned to what everyone had planned for their last full day in the country.

‘I can’t believe we go back tomorrow, being here is like heaven.’ Chloe pouted.

Beca leant forward kissing her quickly. ‘It’s not this place that makes it feel like heaven to me.’

‘That was _so cheesy.’_ Chloe raised an eyebrow, but couldn’t help the grin that had found it’s way onto her face.

‘Whatever, you love me.’ Beca sat back coolly.

The redhead shrugged. ‘I mean…you’re alright.’

The brunette frowned, feigning shock. ‘I am _hurt_ Beale.’

‘I’m sorry baby.’ Chloe winked, laughing as her brothers and dad groaned at their cuteness as they ate.

Anne clapped her hands together. ‘I thought we could all go to the beach together this afternoon, so you all have this morning to spend doing whatever you want?’

‘Sounds great mom.’ Chloe smiled, playing with Beca’s hand. ‘What do you want to do Becs? We could go to the markets?’

‘Sure. Let’s go dork.’ She poked her tongue out.

‘I actually cannot get over how gross you guys are.’ Chloe’s brother said, the other nodding in agreement with an air of amusement.

Chloe rolled her eyes. ‘Stop being so jealous. See you losers later.’

///

‘This place is huge.’ Beca said, referring to the street market they had just walked to.

Chloe nodded. ‘Yeah it’s cool right? I thought we could do some shopping and grab some lunch.’

‘Sounds good to me.’

They walked through the market swinging their hands together like children.

It didn’t take long before a stall had stolen Chloe’s attention. ‘Oooo Becs! These are so pretty, we should get some for the girls!’

The stall was selling golden bracelets with little animal charms on them, and Beca had to admit they were nice.

‘Yeah they’d love them.’

They spent the next 10 minutes picking out the perfect bracelets for each girl, before leaving that stall to carry on browsing.

Beca sneakily took photos of Chloe excitedly roaming the stalls, pointing things out to the brunette and making conversation with the other people there.

They’d stopped to grab some drinks, whilst Chloe was ordering for them both, Beca was glancing around her at the place. Her eyes stopped on a stall instantly, and she told Chloe she’d be right back much to the confusion of the other girl.

Beca quickly made her way to the small stall in the corner of the market.

‘How much for this one?’

She’d quickly brought it, and hurried back to her bemused girlfriend. ‘Where’d you go?’

‘I got you something.’ She smiled.

‘Really?’ Chloe grinned, bouncing on her toes. ‘What is it?’

‘Turn around.’ Beca told her.

Chloe turned around so the brunette was facing her back, Beca reach around Chloe’s front and put the necklace she had just brought the girl around her neck, doing up the clasp.

‘There.’

Chloe looked down to see it, and gasped. ‘Beca I love it.’

It was a silver necklace, with a pair of silver headphones and a heart charm.

‘It’s like your tattoo.’ The redhead grinned.

‘Yeah.’ Beca shrugged. ‘I’m glad you like it.’

Chloe leaned forward placing a chaste kiss on their girl’s lips. ‘You’re amazing.’

‘Oh I know.’ Beca smirked, earning herself a playful punch on the arm.

They spent the rest of their free time, wandering through the stalls, before grabbing some lunch and sitting to chill out in the shade.

They slowly made their way back to the hotel to meet the rest of the family before they were heading to the beach.

‘Mom!’ Chloe called out.

The older woman turned with a smile. ‘Hey, the others are just on their way down.’

‘Look what Beca got me!’ The redhead said excitedly, showing off her new necklace.

‘That’s lovely.’ Her mom commented.

‘I’ll just go and grab our stuff Becs.’ Chloe kissed her on the cheek and left before Beca could say anything, leaving her girlfriend alone with her mother.

‘So…’ Beca said awkwardly, shoving her hands in her short’s pockets.

Anne smiled at the girl. ‘You love my daughter?’

‘Very much so.’ The girl replied honestly with a shy smile as she looked at the ground.

The woman nodded. ‘You make her really happy.’

‘I try Mrs Beale.’ Beca said. ‘She’s…amazing. I don’t know what I’d do without her.’

‘Hopefully you’ll never have to find out!’ Chloe appeared beside her with their beach bags, making Beca jump.

‘Jesus Beale, that was quick.’ Beca placed her hand over her chest. ‘You nearly gave me a heart attack.’

Chloe laughed happily, linking their arms. ‘Come on then, let’s go.’

They followed the rest of the family out of the hotel, joining in with the joking around.

///

‘Right who’s coming for a swim?’ John stood up.

They had all been sunbathing and relaxing in the sun for the past 40 minutes.

‘Me!’ Chloe jumped up. ‘Come on Becs.’

‘Do I have to?’

‘Yep.’ Chloe put her hands on her hips.

Beca laughed standing up. ‘That answered that then.’

A bunch of the others got up to go for a swim, fortunately they had all put their swim suits on under their clothes that they’d worn to the beach.

As Beca lifted her shirt over her head, she heard a couple of stifled laughs. ‘What?’

‘Christ Chloe, make a mark much?’

Beca looked down to find multiple dark hickeys on her shoulder, neck and chest, that she hadn’t noticed before. ‘Chloe!’

‘Whoops?’ The redhead shrugged.

‘Jesus.’ Beca covered her embarrassed face with her hands, much to the amusement of the others.

Chloe then took off her shirt to reveal her own hickeys, the handiwork of her girlfriend. ‘Guess we’re even huh?’

Beca let out a laugh, awkwardly scratching the back of her neck. ‘Whoops?’

‘I’m going to pretend I didn’t see any of this.’ Chloe’s dad joked, covering his eyes.

‘Sorry Mr Beale.’ Beca apologised, unable to wipe the smirk off of her face.

‘No you’re not!’ He retaliated.

Beca shrugged with a smile. ‘I know but I was trying to be polite.’

 


	14. Punching above my weight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick fluffy update for you guys! Hope you enjoy Chloe and Beca being all cute and coupley and the Bellas being their usual selves.

‘Eurgh I wish we never had to come back.’ Beca complained leaning her head on Chloe’s shoulder as they strolled through the airport.

They’d spent their last evening having dinner with the family, and then all parting ways the next morning to get different flights.

‘Me too.’ Chloe sighed.

The brunette stood up straight again, looping her arm through her girlfriend’s. ‘Are we going to um…like tell the others? About us I mean.’

The redhead glanced at Beca. ‘Well, if you feel okay with that? I thought we could, I’m sure it wouldn’t take long for them to find out anyway.’

Beca laughed. ‘True, I have some photos I wanted to put up on Instagram so they’re going to have to deal with it.

‘You do? So do I, some very cute ones of you.’ Chloe winked teasingly.

‘Oh my god. You did not!’ The brunette rolled her eyes. ‘I bet they’re awful.’

Chloe nudged her with her shoulder. ‘They’re great thank you very much. Come on, let’s go home.’

Beca couldn’t even be bothered to care about what everyone was going to think or say, because all she could think about was the fact that she was going home with Chloe as her girlfriend.

They’d stopped off at the nearest café to grab a coffee and a bite to eat.

Beca’s phone pinged and she unlocked it to find Chloe had tagged her in an Instagram photo of her laying on the sand, sunglasses perched on her nose, and a lazy smile on her face. The caption saying _‘My girlfriend is cuter than yours.’_

‘You’re such a dork.’ Beca rolled her eyes but she was grinning.

‘Is that…okay? That I put it up?’ Chloe bit her lip, fully expecting the other girl to have freaked out a little bit.

The brunette glanced up and smiled. ‘Yeah, I’m cool. You know I’m all in right? There’s no going back now, you’re stuck with me.’

Chloe grinned, nudging Beca’s foot under the table with her own. ‘Well I’m very okay with that.’

‘Now it’s my turn…’ Beca waved her phone about, opening up Instagram.

A few minutes later, Chloe had a notification.

Beca had uploaded a photo of her at the market, grinning and holding a charm bracelet in her hands. The caption saying ‘ _Holy shit I really am punching above my weight here._ ’ With a heart eyes emoji, and the bomb emoji.

‘Ever the romantic.’ Chloe teased. ‘And for the record, you’re not punching above your weight.’

Beca went to respond but both of their phones were currently going crazy with all the girls messaging in the group chat and commenting on their Instagram photos.

_‘Yes you are punching above your weight.’ – Aubrey_

_‘Holy cheeseballs! You guys are so cute!!!!’ – Emily_

_‘Nice one shorty, you caught the fireball.’ – Stacie_

‘Oh my god, they’re never going to stop are they?’ Beca groaned.

Chloe laughed lightly. ‘Nope. Worth it though.

Beca rolled her eyes but gave Chloe a small smile. ‘Totes.’


End file.
